Conventional honeycomb bodies are known to include a core portion with honeycomb cell walls and a circumferential skin portion overlying outer honeycomb cell walls of the core portion. The honeycomb bodies are extruded from a batch material, dried to remove excess moisture and then fired to complete the processing of the honeycomb bodies. Unfortunately, it sometimes happens that during the firing process at least partial separation of the skin portion from the core portion can occur. When the skin separates from the core portion of the honeycomb after firing the honeycomb may either be discarded or additional processing steps must be taken to mend the skin.